De engaños y verdades
by Kimi no-Oto
Summary: Todo lo que tienes que hacer para mantener a salvo a la persona que mas quieres / todo lo que tienes que soportar para poder estar con él, aunque sea en secreto - Solo por esta noche rompamos ese trato- Solo tres años mas para ser adultos –


******_*_****_Una noche_****_*_**

El cotorreo de las chicas de segundo año se escuchaba hasta el primer piso del instituto iwatobi. ¿Qué producía sus gritos? Se preguntaba la mayoría. La noticia que corría de boca en boca por los pasadizos de la escuela era, nuevo, sorprendente y para levantar los celos de cualquier chica.

_-de verdad! No puedo creerlo… que celos_- decía una chica de cabello castaño claro.

_-cierto, cierto, ahora serás la envidia de todas las chicas-_agrego otra de menor tamaño.

Era de este grupo del que provenían los chillidos y alaridos; en el centro se hallaba la fuente de la perturbación de la calma, una chica de cabello largo color negro, con ojos morados y de una tez pálida, una belleza para los ojos de la mayoría de los chicos. Esta persona que estaba rodeada de todas estas chicas no sentía ni la mas mínima vergüenza, que hablaran de ella alimentaba su sobrevalorado ego.

_-soy la chica mas afortunada de la escuela, pues ahora tengo un novio de portada de revista… solo para mí- _termino de hablar para escuchar como sus admiradoras instantáneas volvían a bramar palabras que hacían feliz a sus oídos.

Ciertamente el tipo de persona que solo se vale por su belleza, vive de los demás y es fácil de complacer.

Makoto Tachibana ese era el nombre que volaba de boca en boca por los chicos de la escuela, algunos decían _"maldición si que tiene suerte" _otros_ "pero que le ha visto a ese debilucho grandulón…"_ finalmente otros reservaban sus comentarios para sus adentros.

Que este muchacho estuviera con "_el sueño de cualquier chico"_ molestaba a mas de uno ¿Por qué estaban juntos? ¿Cómo llegaron a tener una relación? Varias historias se decían al respecto. Aquella chica sabía cuáles fueron las palabras, solo Makoto sabia la razón.

_-Makoto-kun gracias por esperarme_-le regalo una sonrisa por la cual morían muchos chicos.

_-no te preocupes… soy tu novio es normal hacer estas cosas_-hablo amablemente, fingir estaba permitido en todas las relaciones.

Ambos comenzaron el camino de regreso a casa y como se debía en cada relación es el novio el que acompaña a la novia a regresar sana y salva a su hogar o por lo menos a dejarla en un lugar seguro, hacer de guardaespaldas no era cosa de Makoto pero estaba obligado a seguir el protocolo de _"cosas que un novio tiene que hacer"_. Después de esperar con ella el tren que la llevaría a su casa, despedirse con un ridículo beso y verla partir, Makoto termino totalmente cansado, no físicamente pero mentalmente estaba cansado de tanta actuación.

Dejo salir un suspiro cansado y comenzó su propio camino de regreso, no a su casa porque sabía que no había nadie esperándolo, sus padres se habían ido a un viaje por la boda de unos familiares y se llevaron a los mellizos, también se lo iban a llevar a él, pero insistió que con la temporada de los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina no podía darse el lujo de no aprovechar el tiempo para estudiar y estar preparado, así que con esa idea lo dejaron. Claro todo lo que dijo para quedarse era cierto, pero su idea de "_quedarse por los exámenes"_ solo era una parte de la verdad.

Con una casa vacía y espacio mas que suficiente para hacer cualquier cosa lo único que le interesa a Makoto es ver a su persona favorita en el mundo. Esa que haría cualquier cosa por estar con el agua, que no comería otra cosa que no sea caballa, que no saldría de su casa sin antes haberse dado un baño de mas de dos horas, esa que siempre con la mirada en otra parte comparte los mismos sentimientos que él.

Paso sin mirar la puerta de su casa no era ahí donde terminaría el día, ni pasaría la noche en su cama. Siguió caminado, subió las escaleras, para no aburrirse los iba contando hasta que por fin llego a su destino. No se molestó en tocar pues tenía un pase exclusivo para él. Con la puerta trasera cerrada se dirigió al lugar en donde estaría la persona que quería ver en todo el día.

_-Haru! Voy a entrar_-anuncio mientras abría la puerta, toda una costumbre en su vida.

Cuando sus ojos vieron todo el alrededor de la bañero no encontró ningún cuerpo se acercó mas; diviso dentro del agua lo que estaba buscando, estaba como siempre con los ojos cerrados mientras su cabello bailaba con el agua. Sonrío, aunque sean muchas las veces que lo ha visto así, nunca se cansaría de mirarlo, conoce cada rastro de su cara, el tacto de su piel y en pocas ocasiones el sabor de sus labios.

Se agacho alcanzando el mismo nivel que la tina, metió ambas manos al agua no le importó mojarse, si era por él, haría cualquier cosa. Con ambas manos toco la cintura de Haru y comenzó con las acostumbradas pero nada aburridas cosquillas e inmediato el atacado salió a la superficie, el acto fue todo un éxito.

_-Makoto! Te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso!-_visiblemente molesto Haru se levantó bruscamente y salió de la tina, salpicando agua por todas partes.

El mas alto solo sonrió ante la reacción de su amigo… pero ¿se podrían llamar amigos? Ese punto aun esta en modo desconocido para ambos chicos. Con Haru fuera de la tina su trabajo de ayudar con la cena comenzó, la tarde ya los había abandonado y las horas que debían de estar despierto debían de aprovechare al máximo… aunque esta noche el castaño debía de calmar algunas dudas que rondaban por su cabeza. Y ya sabía cuál era mejor pastilla para él.

Con la cena culminada; los pocos deberes que tenían terminados, las horas habían volado y cuando ambos miraron el reloj eran las 11:30 pm sin embargo aunque fuera tan tarde Haru no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para darse una vez mas un baño que esta vez sería uno con agua caliente preparando su cuerpo para la hora de dormir. Seguido del pelinegro entro Makoto que término saliendo a los pocos minutos, mucho mas rápido que el anterior.

_-Haru! ¿Ya esta todo listo? Voy a entrar_-

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró las cosas acomodadas, vio que Haru ya estaba echado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo. Pero no lo estaba, Makoto lo conocía muy bien. Apago las luces. Dejo su ropa encina del montón que se encontraba en un rincón del lugar, con paso seguro camino hasta la cama.

_-¿Ya estas durmiendo? Y yo que quería hablar contigo toda la noche_- sabía que Haru estaba actuando pero agregar mas teatro a la acción era divertido para Makoto.

Se acomodó a su lado ocupando el espacio vacío que sabía que era de él, solo para su persona. Mirando el techo comenzó a divagar sobre su día, lo que había hecho, las personas con las que había hablado y cuantas mentiras termino soltando.

_-Haru…. ¿Qué has hecho hoy?-_ pregunto en medio de la oscuridad

El pelinegro no respondió y por unos segundo Makoto llego a pensar que en verdad si estaba dormido, pero al cabo de unos segundo mas tubo su respuesta.

_-Makoto… solo tres años mas-_ le escucho de decir.

Volteo su rostro que se encontró con el de Haru, _"solo tres años mas"_ repitió para si mismo. No pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo no era el único esperando. El chico que tenía en frente también lo hacía y tenía una gran calma, ya que los anuncios de la mañana también llegaron a sus oídos.

-_Si! Y cuando seamos adultos podremos hacer un montón de cosas, sin que nadie nos diga algo, ya no nos importara los comentarios_-agrego animadamente abrazando al pelinegro, lo atrajo mas hacia él, lo suficiente para ver el color melón pálido de sus labios.

_-pero… solo por hoy… ¿me dejas besarte?_ - pregunto tímidamente

_-no… tú no sabes cuándo parar_- le dijo seriamente –_hay que dormir… mañana tenemos clases-_ se volteo dándole la espalda al castaño.

El rechazado no se iba a dar por vencido, después de todo ese molesto día necesitaba fuerzas para poder continuar, para seguir actuando y no perder el control de sus palabras, en verdad necesitaba su medicina. Lo abrazo por atrás y acerco sus labios su oreja.

_-solo por esta noche… no creo aguantar a esa chica otro día mas… por favor-_ sus suplicas tenían que hacer efecto, después de instantes muy largos Haru respondido.

_-está bien, solo por hoy_- aunque no podía verlo estaba seguro que su rostro estaba pintado de un ligero rojo.

Su corazón latió con mas fuerza, después de todo el único que podía ponerlo tan ansioso era el pelinegro, no importaba que sus días sean largos o aguantar a chicas que se pegaban a él como chicle, si al final del día podía ver el rostro de la persona que mas quería entonces soportaría todo eso y mas.

Con delicadeza se puso encima de el, sus ojos se encontraron en el vacío de la noche y mientras los segundos y minutos pasaban el castaño iba a cortando la distancia de sus rostros, tan cerca que ese tono melón que tenían los labios de su amado se fundieron con los suyos en un tierno y lento beso.

Pero ambos necesitaban mas que eso, con el sabor de aquellos labios los dos profundizaron el acto, explorando lo que había dentro, el calor, la humedad y el deseo de continuar.

Así siguieron un buen rato, acostumbrándose al cosquilleo de sus estómagos, dejando escapar suspiros de necesidad y sus nombres sin completar, la mano de Makoto jugueteaba con la playera de Haru buscando la manera de librarse de ella.

_-Haru… ¿puedo?-_ le susurro a su oído

_-no preguntes por todo_- fue lo que respondió

Con el corazón en boca el castaño comenzó una vez mas con los besos, esta vez rápidos y desesperados, con su respiración entrecortada deslizo su mano por debajo de la playera del peli negro el contacto con su piel hizo que Haru se estremeciera.

-_Haru ¿estás bien?-_ pregunto rápidamente

_-tu mano esta fría… se siente bien-_ su voz agitada y lenta, desespero aún mas al de ojos esmeralda.

_-Haru… haru-_ con urgencia lo beso de nuevo, sus manos recorrían todo su torso que subían y bajaban por la respiración agitada de Haru.

**-#**

La noche se hacía mas espesa, la casa estaba en silencio y los únicos sonidos que rompían el silencio provenían de la habitación del pelinegro, unos gemidos se escuchaban unos mas altos que otros ¿Por qué habían de contenerse en una casa que estaba habitada solo por ellos dos? No había la necesidad. Por esa noche eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran; lo estaban haciendo, era una noche en donde rompían el trato que habían hecho. _"Tres años, esperemos a convertirnos en adultos"_ le dijo Haru cuando los sentimientos de ambos se dieron a conocer, cuando se dieron cuenta que por ahora era peligroso formar una relación.

_-Haru… ya no puedo mas_- su voz estaba totalmente perdida por el placer.

_-ya… hazlo-_ lo mismo le pasaba el.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas mientras Haru se dejaba caer en las almohadas preparándose para lo que venía, las gotas de sudor se esparcían por todo su cuerpo y con la brisa que entraba por la pequeña abertura de la ventana le daba al cuerpo del pelinegro una frescura salvadora. Makoto no se hizo esperar y sorprendiéndolo comenzó a entrar en él.

Una mezcla de placer y dolor se apodero del cuerpo del pelinegro, mientras mes sentía que invadían su espacio mas perdido se sentía, no sería capaz de esperar hasta el final, agarro con fuerza las sabanas que estaban esparcidas a su costado, el castaño se dio cuenta de su reacción y agarro los brazos de Haru para ponerlos sobre su espalda.

_-sujétate de mi espalda-_ le dijo con voz ronca aun manteniendo el control de sus actos.

Hizo lo que escucho y se agarró con fuerza de la espalda de Makoto, al levantarse solo un poco la presión en su parte baja latió como si fuera otro corazón… ya no podía aguantar. Dejo salir un gran gemido de placer justo en el oído del _"atacante"_ que tan solo al escucharlo casi pierde los estribos, pero no se contuvo mas, lentamente entro totalmente en él. Embriagados totalmente por la excitación del momento ambos comenzaron a moverse suavemente para luego cambiar de ritmo a uno mas apresurado.

_-Haru… haru… haru-_ repetía su nombre con cada movimiento que daba.

El nombrado solo podía sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas de esa espalda, mentiría si digiera que no lo estaba disfrutando, porque lo estaba haciendo, el tenerlo dentro de él, a la persona que mas quería era una sensación que disfrutaba mas que estar en el agua.

_-hmg!-_ otro sonido mas salió de sus labios _–Ma…Makoto… ya... no-_ su vista estaba nublada.

El otro apresuro los movimientos, que fueron mas constantes y mas rápidos, pego su boca con la del pelinegro con una fuerza que ambos disfrutaban, mordiendo su labio, juagando con ella, faltaba muy poco para consumir totalmente toda la acción.

Después de unos minutos separo su boca y una delgada línea de saliva bajo por su barbilla _-Ha…ru ya… ya..._ –sus movimientos se volvieron mas desesperados, mas salvajes. Ambos cuerpos llegaban al punto sin retorno, Haru hizo su parte moviéndose como podía y Makoto sintió la presión de lo que sería el final de las consecuencias sus actos.

El placer los alcanzo hasta su punto máximo, cuando los dos dejaron salir fuertemente unos gemidos de total éxtasis.

Sus cuerpos sin energía cayeron como plumas en la cama, Makoto aún estaba encima de Haru pero a este último no le molestaba ni sentía su peso, lo que percibía era ese delicioso aroma que tanto le gustaba, su respiración agitada comenzó a regularse y con el pasar de los minutos comenzó a sentir el peso ajeno en su cuerpo.

_-Makoto… pesas_- logro decir después de pensarlo bien, no quería separarse de él, pero ya no podía aguantar toda su masa muscular _– no quiero separarme de ti, te perderé-_ el escuchar esas palabras sus sospechas se confirmaron, lo conocía muy bien, tanto que se daba cuenta de pequeñas cosas que el mas alto pasaba por desapercibido, como por ejemplo: la mala actuación de esta mañana.

Sabía que el de ojos esmeralda estaba cansado de tantas sonrisas falsas y mentiras… pero todo lo que hacía era necesario, por el momento lo era. Como también era necesaria la indiferencia con la que se trataban cuando se veían ya sea en el salón de clases, los pasillos, el descanso y las horas en el club de natación.

_-No me perderás, sabes que yo siempre voy a estar contigo- _lo dijo de corazón y aunque por el momento no podían estar juntos, solo tenían que esperar tres años, tiempo que dejaban el instituto, los comentarios y toda la discriminación de lado. Porque cuando eres adulto dejas las cosas que de adolescente te amarraron para coger nuevas direcciones con tu propio juicio y valor; estando los dos juntos sentían que podían superar cualquier cosa, engañarse diciendo que las cosas mejoraran y sobreviviendo al ritmo de la sociedad. Por eso tenían que soportar ahora para poder sobrevivir al mañana.

Makoto se acomodó a su lado, de costado, mirando profundamente el rostro de Haru, este también lo miro, sus ojos se encontraron no había razón para añadir mas palabras a las del pelinegro _– cuando seamos adultos podremos darnos muchos besos y en público y también haremos muchas de estas cosas y ya no nos importara nada, porque solo seremos nosotros dos –_dijo alegremente, su angustia había desaparecido gracias a las palabras del pelinegro.

Con la noche ya en todo su alcance el sueño vino sin mucha demora, los parpados de ambos muchachos se hicieron pesados y sus respiraciones se relajaron lentas siguiendo un compás –_Tengo sueño-_ susurro el castaño - _¿Haru estas dormido?_

_-Todavía no_- respondió lentamente _–pero mis parpados pesan-_

Makoto se acercó mas hacia Haru y con una de sus manos cogió la del pelinegro _–ya no soltare tu mano así cuando despiertes primero yo también despertare… y ¿si mañana no vamos a clases? Es viernes podemos tener el día libre- _Haru lo pensó por un momento – _está bien, solo esta vez_ – pensándolo bien era la mejor idea ya que mañana era seguro que su cuerpo dolería y mucho; darse unos cuantos día de muchos que no estarían juntos no iba ser nada malo.

La alegría de sus palabras brillo en los ojos de Makoto, hacerlo feliz aunque sea un poco también lo hacía feliz a él, apretó con mas fuerza el agarre que los unía y se acercó mas a su persona querida, queriendo sentir todo, su respiración que le daba de lleno en su nariz, su aroma el cual es su preferido y ver cada trazo de su rostro.

_-Haru… buenas noches-_ su dulce voz lo envolvió como un manto protector, con una leve sonrisa cerro los ojos y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Cuando comprobó que estaba profundamente dormido, Makoto acuno a Haru en sus brazos quería tenerlo lo mas cerca posible, sentir su piel tipia en la suya, escuchar su respiración en aquel silencio fantasmal, lo amaba de una manera que no tenía nombre, tanto que hasta marcaba de obsesivo pero jamás llegaría a lastimarlo, ni dejaría que alguien lo lastimara. Se lo había prometido y se prometió a si mismo hacer cualquier cosa por el bien de su amado, por eso aquel día prometieron que una vez acabada toda esta etapa que cuando por fin se conviertan en adultos se irían de aquel lugar, vivirían en lo que llamarían su hogar y serian libres de cualquier prejuicio sobre ellos dos.

Sin embargo el miedo y la confusión no se irían así de fácil, faltaba un largo camino que recorrer y lo hacían tomados de la mano en secreto, soportando cargas pesadas pero sabiendo que al final ambos estarían esperando el poder reunirse mostrando sus verdaderos rostros.

_-Siempre juntos-_ dijo suavemente, posando su cabeza en la de Haru e imitándolo cerró los ojos sumiéndose también en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_Es mi primer intento de ¿lime o lemon? __- __Tessa_

No pude evitar pensar que escribí mi propia versión de 50 sombras (50 sombras de makoharu) a esto se le puede llamar lemon o algo parecido? Digan ustedes, es mi primera vez escribiendo una escena así, practico para un punto importante en otra historia. Bueno… pues esta idea vino inspirada en un fan-art que me encanto! Y decidí hacerlo en palabras y darle un final. Si alguien mas conoce ese fan-art, espero que mi historia también les gustes! Con respecto a las actitudes de Haru y Makoto si están algo OoC era necesario pero no creo que el cambio sea de infarto, a mí me gusto bastante la actitud algo sínica de Makoto en el fan-art (adasdasd)

Bueno espero que les guste este primer capítulo y desde ahora anuncio que esta historia no tendrá muchos episodios… estoy pensando algo com mas. En fin! Espero que de verdad les gustes y si no… pues es la primera vez que escribo cosas asi! es mi única excusa. Comentarios, gritos y demás cosas, la apreciare (xD) – nos vemos-


End file.
